My Sweet Prince
by Yumiko Ankokomi Mukuro
Summary: I never knew what would await me as i left the shores of Japan and entered those of India... Now I have no idea what to do. Things would have been better if I had just stayed home... (* . /corlee1289/16431816/467040/467040 ) (That is soma's new look totally unrelated I guess


My sweet Prince: A Kuroshitsuji love Story

Chapter one

The Journey

My name is Mayonaka Hasu. I am 20 years old and live in Tokyo, Japan. I have 2 foot long pitch black hair, purple eyes and light bronze skin. I am well endowed and have the figure of a model. Or that's what I am told on a daily basis anyway. I had lived a very simple life. I had obtained a lot of wealth over the years, most of which was inherited when my parents perished. I donated most of my wealth to charities or to the homeless and yet always was getting more. I never wanted it. I run a shop of potions and charms to help people... Oh did I mention I am a white witch? yeah that may have been useful to know earlier. I never wanted to fall in love, or rather, I never thought I could. My heart had been shattered beyond repair... or so I thought. I was packing to go on a trip overseas to India for some rest and relaxation. I left my two best friends and employees, Mey-Rin and Angela, in charge of the store. Angela was an angel and Mey-Rin was just a regular human. But they both knew what I was and were okay with it. They knew the rules and to only make potions if they were running low. "Well I'm off." I said to myself as I headed to the port to catch my boat. Had i known then what I know now, the fact that events that not even I could control would occur, I would have stayed home.I was wearing a dark blue Kimono with a silver obi. My hair was in an ankle length ponytail to keep it from trailing along the ground. I was wearing my Ryu no Daiamondo, Diamond of the Dragon. it was a large princess cut diamond with a flaw in the middle that looked like a Japanese dragon. it was set in silver on a silver chain. The flaw was how the diamond got it's name. The feeling of leaving Japan made me uneasy but i needed a vacation. If i tried to get out of it Mey-Rin and Angela would just drag me back by force. Some friends huh? But I know they mean well when they tell me they will do such things. They even did that once. And It turns out I really needed that spa day...

I sat down in the room I had reserved and lay upon the bed. it was going to be a very long trip. so I decided to listen to music to start out with. the song that first appeared on my playlist was love and Joy by Kimura Yuki. I sang to it, giving the fey that followed me some entertainment. The fey, or fairies, were my friends that only I could see. As a white witch, I was born with what is called the Sight. it allows me to see what most are Blind to by a magical 'curtain' called The Veil. Some humans were born Sighted as well, but this was rare. The Japanese lung dragon on my right arm, starting with its tail on my wrist and wrapping all they way around my arm to end with the head on my shoulder, is what gave away my secret as a White Witch. This Birthmark was always kept hidden by m y kimono sleeves. I preferred the traditional kimonos with the long sleeves. the necklace around my neck was the most valuable, and expensive thing I owned. well, most valuable anyway. to me, this necklace was priceless. It had been in my family for generations, passed down from the oldest daughter to the next. Always the first born. being an only child, I hadn't needed to worry about not getting it. I was enjoying myself as the ship finally left the port. I simply walked outside and looked down at the merfolk who swam by. I waved at them and smiled as they waved back. It must be strange to a mortal, to see a girl wave at what they saw as just fish and other marine life. But I knew better. Oh how I envied them, for their Blindness meant they were not in danger of getting injured by what they could not see even if they unintentionally harmed the fey or other creatures that lived just beyond their peripheral vision. Beautiful, dangerous, and out of reach. Such beauty can be wonderful but can also hurt you in ways you never even thought of.

Several days passed, and they all blended together. After about three weeks on the sea, the majority of which was spent in my room reading my manga, the ship finally arrived in India. it would return in a week and thus could not wait for it to just end. I took my luggage to the Hotel at which I would remain, grabbed my bag of manga, an d headed to someplace quiet to read. I found a small beach that was lovely. I sat down on the sand and read. The humans a;ll looked at me, but with my headphones in and my mind tuned out, I ignored them all. That was until a completely moronic thief tried to snatch my necklace while I was wearing it. He had the gall to rip it from my neck! Making sure my manga was hidden, i chased after him and took him out with Judo moves. I put the necklace on and was about to tell him off but he had already fled. I saw something glitter on the ground. "A bracelet?" That thief must have dropped it. I assumed since he had tried ti take my necklace that this had also been stolen. I grabbed my books, placed the bracelet on my wrist as I had no pockets, put my books in my room and headed to the front desk. "Excuse me." I asked in Tamil, "Where is the nearest police station?" After being told, I removed the bracelet and walked two blocks to the station. I told the officer about the bracelet that I had found and he seemed to get mad and started accusing me of stealing it. Humans had some nerve! i was trying to explain what had happened but couldn't get a word in edgewise. I was shoved into the back of a car and taken on a two hour trip to someplace strange. As I finally stepped out of the car, I saw a palace. "..." Saying nothing and wishing I hadn't even bothered, I was pretty much shoved inside the doors. I saw a man glare at me and ask what I was doing here. Like I knew?! I explained what happened. After several minutes of pretty much talking to a brick wall, I was met with several guys. "What?" "Choose." "What?" "Choose one to become king." "Wait what me?! I was just trying to return the bracelet!"

"Would you rather be met with death?" Yeah right as if you could kill me? Bitch can try. "No..." I sighed and looked around. the eyes of many of them seemed cold and cruel, almost hungry for power. but there was one who seemed kind. The eyes i was met with were gold. "Uhm.." I just handed him the bracelet. "may I go now?" Instead of getting an answer, the man I had chosen simply grabbed my hand."Eh?" I looked at him. "Come with me." "What?!" I just wanted to go home already. "..." Without speaking he yanked me along. "hey! Ow that hurts!" I followed unwillingly to a room. "Why did you...?" I asked but he started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?!" I covered my mouth. Had I just said that? Oh gods kill me now. "Pff... Their faces.." I assumed he meant those of his brothers. "Well I should be going..." I tried to leave but my hand was grabbed again. "Eh?" "Please tell me your name." "Uhm well in my country it's rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first but since this isn;'t my country... It's Mayonaka Hasu." He seemed to smile. "I'm Soma." "Why am I even here?" I asked. "The bracelet is used to determine the next King." "Oh... but I didn't steal it..." "I can tell. You wouldn't steal." Well then. After several minutes of talking I was lead outside to a garden. "Huh?" he simply smiled. "You're going to have to stay here for a few days." Well great! Just what I needed! "This cannot get any worse!" Little did I know, it would.


End file.
